


You Remind Me Of A Former Love, That I Once Knew

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Happy birthday Pretty.Odd !, Oof it's angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: —And you carry a little speech with you(Jon had a fairly good grasp on everybody, except for himself)





	You Remind Me Of A Former Love, That I Once Knew

If you asked him, Jon would say that he had a fairly good grasp on everybody. Especially his band members. He could understand so much; Spencer, Ryan, and Brendon had such different mannerisms.   
Spencer was nice, when he laughed it was cute. He had amazing drumming ability. He was quiet, but wasn't afraid to talk in interviews. Just because Brendon took the spotlight didn't mean he was afraid to take it back.   
Ryan was also nice, but less. He was still adorable, and played like a god. He was quiet, and only spoke when needed. Brendon took the spotlight, and he was glad, it seemed. But Ryan was cold at times, when angry his world exploded and then, after, calmed. Like a rushing river. He didn't like the spotlight.   
Brendon was extremely nice, and loud. He was.. cute. His voice was extremely flexible and amazing. He was loud, louder than the other two, and mainly took the spotlight. Brendon was barely quiet. But, when he was, the moon stood in its place.   
To be honest, he didn't know who the moon and sun were. Ryan was referred to as the moon, but the moon was a she, and "She Had The World" spoke wonders. Brendon could be the sun, but the main character was the sun in ""When The Day Met The Night"" and there was so much to think about. He could rid himself of these thoughts for a moment, but they never really went away.  
He never really had a good grasp on himself.   
Spencer called him nice. He was extremely kind, as Spencer said, and wouldn't be afraid to help.   
Ryan called him talented. He was extremely talented, as Ryan said, and that he had a golden voice.   
Brendon called him quiet. He barely talked, as Brendon said, and he almost disappeared sometimes.   
-  
He breathes in, sometimes. He breathes in and smells flowers and wind. Honeysuckles, roses, daffodils. They smell sweet. He smells baking pastries, it's sweet as well.   
He sometimes breathes in and smells polish. Smells cigarettes. Smells weed.   
He breathes in and smells the cold of the air, and fans sweat and also Brendon and all the others.   
He looks up, and sees the stars and sun and moon.


End file.
